Twins
by TonksBella
Summary: Beth is home looking at a case file when she gets an uninvited visitor. Her twin Sarah is back after being gone for months. (Yea, not the best summery, or title. I really suck as both)


Okay, something must be up. Three stories in one day? Really wow. Here's another one shot. Kind of a challenge my friend and I did, kinda. Not really. He drew names out of a cup and this is one of the ships I got. I have like three more I am working on. So look out. Oh and I got this idea from some images from Google, it was some GIFS of Sarah and Beth being twins. I don't remember how I found them, but they were funny so I got inspired.

Oh, and I don't own Orphan Black or anything. Just some Funko pop dolls. Felix is riding my Back to The Future hover board replica.

Enjoy.

* * *

Beth Childs was looking at the file in front of her when she heard someone trying to get into her apartment. The door handle was jiggling slightly. Quickly grabbing her gun she made her way over to the door. Putting a hand on the handle she quickly opened the door pointing the gun.

"Holy shite, put that away" said a voice she's hasn't heard in a while.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her twin putting the gun on the table by the door.

"Can't a girl stop by the see her favorite twin?" Sarah inquired smiling.

"I'm your only twin" Beth sighed stepping aside to let Sarah in, Sarah walked in closing the door behind her. She tossed her jacket on a stool as she walked.

"Which means you're my favorite" Sarah chuckled following her sister to the kitchen. Opening the fridge Sarah pulled out some juice and started drinking from the jug.

"It's called a glass" Beth glared at her sister.

Sarah just shrugged drinking once more out of the jug "you changed something here" she observed looking around.

"Nothings changed, you've just haven't been here in three months" Beth sighed going back to the table.

"What you working on?" Sarah asked looking at the pile of papers.

"Just a case I have, nothing really" Beth told her. "Is that my scarf?" Beth frowned at Sarah, she had been looking for the scarf for months now.

"Oh yea, I borrowed it last time I was here?" Sarah told her shrugging.

"I think the term was steal" Beth told her rolling her eyes "and it looks horrible on you" she added going back to the file.

"And you look just like me, so it looks horrible on you as well twiny" Sarah fired back smirking at Beth's eye roll.

"So you back for good or" Beth let it hang there. She never knew what her twin was doing these days. Sarah has always been a wild child and would always disappear month at a time. She spent many sleepless night worrying about her.

"For good" was all Sarah said as she sat next to her sister. "So what is the case about?" she asked trying to peek at the pictures from the file.

Beth quickly covered them up so she couldn't see "just a murder. Nothing I can have you looking at" she said.

Sarah grabbed something off the table looking at it. "Put that down" Beth told her not looking from the file "that's a very sharp knife"

"Awe Childs, I knew you cared for me" Sarah chuckled putting the knife back on the table.

"Don't get a big head Manning, that's a very big piece of evidence. You lose it I'll kill you" Beth warned her moving the knife away. Sarah just laughed sitting back on the couch.

Tried from looking at the files Beth finally put them away and locked them in her safe. Turning she got a good look at her sister "what the hell happened to you?" she asked seeing the huge bruise under her eye.

Sarah just shrugged "nothing" she said standing up and walking down the hall.

"Sarah that looks like nothing. Did Vic do that to you?" Beth asked following her to the bedroom.

"Look, it's nothing. I've had worse and I got him back" Sarah shrugged going into the closet to search for another shirt to wear.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked standing in the doorway.

"I left a shirt here last time, do you still have it?" Sarah wondered moving Beth's clothes around.

With a sigh Beth went over to her dresser and pulled the shirt Sarah was talking about out. Walking back to her closet she tossed it at her. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked watching at Sarah changed her shirt. She frowned seeing the bruises on her torso.

"I was hoping to stay here a little, if not I can always crash at Fee, maybe Mrs. S. then get a job or something" Sarah shrugged walking out of the closet.

"Alright, you can stay here. But you can't be lazy like the other times. You get a job, clean up after yourself" Beth told her.

Sarah nodded "yea alright" she told her sitting back on the couch. "I'm hungry, got anything to eat around here?" she asked.

"Not really" Beth sighed "come on I'll take you out" she grabbed her keys nodding for Sarah to follow her out the door. Sarah stood grabbed her jacket from the stool she flung it on and followed her twin. Beth drove them to a diner they she always came to when she got off duty.

"So there's also something I need to tell you" Sarah said as they sat at the diner. Beth waited for her to talk, Sarah took a deep breath. "You know how I was with Vic right?" she asked Beth nodded "Fee likes to call him Vic the dick" Beth chuckled.

Sarah chuckled "yea he was a dick, that half the reason I left" Beth just looked at her sister. "I found out that I am pregnant" Beth sat there staring at her sister. Of all the things she could've told her that was not one of them.

"Pregnant? You got knocked up by Vic?" Beth asked once she got her voice back.

"It's not Vic's" Sarah mumbled crossing her arms. Beth raised an eyebrow. Sarah groaned "there was this party, I got way too messed up. Fought with Vic, and I met this guy there and well one thing led to another" she shrugged.

Beth nodded "alright, well what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Sarah began to squirm under her sisters stare, she hated when Beth looked at her like that. Like she did something wrong and Beth was interrogating her. Sitting up Sarah looked her sister in the eyes "I am going to change and keep it" she nodded making her up her mind on the spot. She had been worried about what to do when she found out, now looking at her sister she knew she was going to keep it.

Beth nodded "then we have a lot of planning to do before that little one gets here" Sarah smiled knowing she made the right choice in coming to her sister first. She knew if her sister was on board Mrs. S and Fee would be an easy sell. "Come on let's plan and tomorrow you're telling Mrs. S and Fee" Beth stood tossing money on the table. With a nod Sarah stood and followed her sister out to start her new life.

* * *

And it's done, I'm not very happy with it, but it's done. I have a few more I'm working on, will post once I get them done.

Hope you liked it, let me know what you think and all that jazz.

Ash.


End file.
